


母女丼

by Olamicabron



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, bottom!henry, mommy!henry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olamicabron/pseuds/Olamicabron
Summary: 脏





	

他的妈咪真美。

亨利躲在门背后，好奇的双眼瞪得老大，透过小小的门缝望着两具汗湿的肉体。

他不苟言笑的父亲才刚回来，就匆忙地走进房间，一看就知道要去找卡维尔妈咪玩了。小亨利丢下玩具悄悄跟在后头，看着男人径直走到床前抱起了熟睡中的妈咪，大手托起那肥美的臀部，用力压在墙上，指头掰开两瓣白肉暴露沉睡着的嫩菊，直到它害羞地缩紧。妈咪半梦半醒地轻吟，脸蛋却酡红得要命，他知道是谁来了。

卡维尔迷迷糊糊睁开眼，还没说几句抱怨的话，就被本咬住唇舌不停吮咬，搜刮起口腔中甜美的津液，透不过气的妈咪只能泪汪汪地瞪着爹地，眼里那份柔情却浓得化也化不开。

爹地坏极了，结实粗壮的手臂勾起两条雪白的长腿，吃完了妈咪的津液，便开始闻嗅妈咪散发醇厚奶香的胸脯，妈咪害羞地用小手打了下爹地的肩头，男人只是低沉哼笑，张口就咂吮起了挺翘小巧的奶头，然后用灵巧的舌头卷起右乳的娇粉，用牙齿轻咬拉扯。

妈咪享受地媚叫出声，丰满的肉体难耐地扭动，等奶头被拉扯得老高时，爹地才松开口，红艳的奶头猛地弹了回去，激起淫靡的白硕乳浪。红肿的小奶头涨成两倍大，迸射出大量清甜乳白的奶水，像小水柱一样浇湿了爹地的西装。妈咪羞得推开爹地的脑袋，捂住了胸口不让他吸奶，爹地便转而舔吻起妈咪美丽的脸蛋，将奶汁和唾液带到那双诱人的双唇中去。

亨利气鼓鼓地嘟着小嘴。爹地成天净会欺负妈咪，小亨利都断奶了，爹地却老缠着妈咪要奶喝，害得那双漂亮的水滴奶至今还没停乳，平时还要戴哺乳文胸，好不方便。

在爹地心里，妈咪肯定是最好吃的东西，不然他怎么总是支开小亨利，把妈咪压在身下从头到脚舔个遍呢？还尤其喜欢埋进妈咪饱满傲人的胸脯和肥臀之间大口吸食，吃得妈咪奶汁四溢穴水喷溅，融化成软绵绵任人摆弄的漂亮娃娃。最坏的是，爹地还会将下面那根可怕的紫红色大肉棍插进妈咪的水穴中搅来搅去，把妈咪身体里蕴藏的甜美汁液都榨出来，不管妈咪哭得有多惨，叫得有多大声，只要妈咪的大屁股没有停止喷水他都不会停下，好几次妈咪都晕了过去，爹地还兴致勃发地继续捅妈咪穴肉外翻的肛洞，大肉棍挤得妈咪白软的小肚子都鼓了起来。

小亨利不开心地偷看爹地欺负妈咪，双腿却忍不住夹紧，稚嫩的菊瓣摩擦着小内裤，一小股电流击中了他的小肉棒。好奇怪，只是看着爹地用棒棒插妈咪的屁股，为什么自己的小肛门会又痒又湿呢？

——也许下次该找邻居家的杰森叔叔问一下。小亨利思考着，他才不敢去问爹地妈咪呢。

end


End file.
